The Yodeling Japanese Veterinarian from the Alps
by PegasusRider
Summary: Name: Kagome Higurashi. Occupation: Vet. AU: Kagome owns her own veterinary clinic and treats her animal patients in a wild variety of ways, all while trying to hold off her clients, like Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Kouga.
1. Monday Madhouse

A/N: I COULDN'T HELP IT!!!

PLOT BUNNIES ATTACKED, IT'S NOT MY FAULLLTTTTTTT!! (Whines and runs away from Honor and Glory readers.)

But in all seriousness… after that latest chapter of Honor and Glory I got super sick with a cold… actually I'm STILL super sick with a cold. And during that time, plot bunnies attacked!

This is a strange mixture of my mind on medication, and singing Veggie Tales songs. Anyone who wants to know the story behind this… story just needs to youtube "Yodeling Vetrinarian of the Alps" and look for a Veggie Tales Song.

Might I add I was just ITCHING to put Naraku in another utterly embarrassing situation, and I AM a big fan of alliteration. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Veggie Tales OR Inuyasha

_**The Yodeling Japanese Veterinarian from the Alps**_

_Monday Madhouse_

Kagome hummed as she thundered down the stairs of her home, her white lab coat swishing around her petite forum. As she danced into the kitchen the intercom on the wall buzzed.

"Dr. Kagome? The first patient of the day has arrived," said an apathetic, blank voice.

"I'll be right over Kanna. Just let me wash my hands," Kagome cheerfully chirped, pressing down the black button on the intercom so her secretary could hear her. Kagome continued to hum as she waltzed over to her sink and properly washed her hands.

Without further a-due she strode through her kitchen and threw a door open. She walked down the short hallway before flinging another door open, entering her veterinary clinc that was attached to her small house. She flipped a light switch with a satisfied click, causing the spotlights outside to turn on and light up her clinic sign.

_**The Yodeling Japanese Veterinarian from the Alps**_

Kagome's clinic was a simple affair. It had only one treatment room for the pet patients, a back room for patients that would have to stay over for observation, a closet for supplies, and a small reception area where Kagome's secretary worked and where owners waited with their pets. A small room in Kagome's actual house had been converted into a surgical room for extensive surgeries... but the clinic, in general was simple but elegant.

Kagome smiled, a bright gesture, and looked down at the secretary for her small animal practice: a blank-faced baby doll of a high school student named Kanna.

Kanna moved about the desk with an assured, practical, efficient speed as she stapled reports, checked off the supplies list, and organized patient files. "The first patient is Kirara… again," Kanna said, handing the file over to Kagome without taking her eyes off her computer screen.

"Thanks Kanna," Kagome said. "I like your hair today, it's adorable," Kagome called over her shoulder before stepping into the operational room.

Kanna's blush did not appear until Kagome disappeared from sight.

"Good morning Kirara, Sango… Miroku," Kagome greeted her patient, a cream and black colored feline; and her owner, Sango; and her owner's 'friend', Miroku.

"Good morning Kagome," Miroku cheerfully greeted.

"Hi Kagome," Sango said with a brief smile before she returned to scowling at her male friend who bore a suspicious red hand imprint on his face. Undoubtedly the male had probably tried to grope Sango and was properly rewarded for his efforts.

"What seems to be the problem with Kirara?" Kagome asked, setting Kirara's file down on the stainless steel counter before turning to pet the creamy cat, who purred in response.

"She's sick again," Sango sighed as Kagome ran her hands along the sides of the purring cat. "Her stomach's gone sour. Her… uh… waste was… explosive again."

"Mmm," Kagome said, picking up the little cat before putting her on a scale. Kagome recorded the weight before taking the complacent, if not slightly queasy, cat and putting her back on the table. "What's wrong Kirara?" she cooed to the little cat as she peered in the feline's eyes.

The cat meowed and Kagome sniffed slightly and smiled, laughing slightly to herself.

"Kagome?" Sango asked uncertainly.

Kagome straightened up and smiled at the worried female. "Kirara hasn't gotten any ticks, fleas or anything since her last visit?"

"No," Sango muttered. "We were only here a week ago when you said she must have gotten into some rotten food."

"Mmm," Kagome said, running her hands alongside Kirara's belly again. "Why are you here anyway Miroku?" Kagome asked as she took out her stethoscope and listened to the little cat's heart.

Kagome was well acquainted with Sango and Miroku. Sango was Kagome's first client when she opened up the clinic over a year ago. She often met the two outside of work to fool/play around. She knew that Sango, a personal trainer, and Miroku, a writer, had something of a _thing_ going on between them. At least… they did in Miroku's eyes!

"Oh you know me Kagome," Miroku smiled. "As Sango's neighbor, and as a friend of yours, I like to be here to support poor little Kirara whenever I can."

"I see," Kagome smirked as she put her stethoscope away. Miroku paled a little. "Well Sango, it's nothing to worry about," Kagome said with a smile. "In fact, I have a feeling that after this trip, Kirara isn't going to get sick _nearly_ as often."

"What's wrong with her?" Sango worriedly asked.

Kagome thought for a moment before responding. "Kirara is plagued by a _parasite_," she said, her eyes landing on the trembling Miroku. "This _parasite_ has an ill affect on the food Kirara eats."

"How do we get rid of it?" Sango asked, reaching out to pet her cat.

"I will be giving you a week's supply of a powder. Sprinkle a little on Kirara's food and all will be well," Kagome smiled.

"Oh thank you Kagome," Sango said, tears forming in her eye.

"Don't thank me Sango, it's my job… sorta. Now there's going to be some paperwork you'll have to fill out. I'll have my assistant help you with that in the reception room. NURSE NARAKU," Kagome shouted.

There were several thuds outside the treatment room before the door was flung open to reveal a harried, flustered looking male. He had gorgeous wavy black/brown hair that was pulled back in a slightly frizzy pony tail at the name of his neck, and he wore black framed glasses that boxed in his red eyes. "Yes Dr. Kagome?" he panted.

Naraku, Kagome's assistant, was quite possibly Kagome's most favorite colleague in the world. He was a weak, sputtering man who easily bent to her wishes, but he was also hilarious in the fact that he was utterly _terrified_ of animals, but was determined to become a vet. Not to mention Nurse Naraku was a sweet bit of alliteration that Kagome loved to shout at the top of her lungs.

"Nurse Naraku, would you be so kind as to take Sango out into the reception room and help her fill out her paperwork? Kirara has a _parasite_ that needs to be taken care of," Kagome said tipping her head toward Miroku.

Naraku blinked several times before it all connected. "AHH, of course Dr. Kagome. Right away Dr. Kagome. Please come this way Miss Sango," Naraku chattered, taking Kirara's file before awkwardly stammering back out into the reception room.

The second Sango and Naraku disappeared Kagome set her sights on Miroku. "Now Miroku…" she said, softly stroking Kirara, who was still sitting down on the table. "This gives us the perfect time to **chat**," she said before shutting the door with her foot.

"Now, now Kagome," Miroku said, lifting his hands up in a defensive gesture.

In a flash Kagome descended upon him. "Listen, _writer_," Kagome said, grabbing Miroku by the collar of his shirt. "I know Sango asks you to watch Kirara when she's gone at work and you're home writing, and I _know_ you scheme, and plan, and do everything possible to make sure you can spend as much time as possible with Sango… but you had better start leaving Kirara out of it," Kagome spat.

"W-whatever are you talking about Kagome?" Miroku said with a nervous laugh as he sweat profusely.

"Stop feeding Kirara rotten, spoiled food just because then you can accompany Sango on private trip to my clinic," Kagome said. "Kirara is intelligent. If you ask her to play sick she'll do it! There's no reason for you to feed her things that you _know_ will make her sick! Plus you'll ruin my practice at this rate! Sango will think none of my treatments work!" Kagome said, shaking the writer a little more.

"Speaking of treatments… what will Sango be sprinkling on Kirara's food?" Miroku curiously asked once the irate vet released him.

"A vitamin supplement used to make fur shinier and healthier and gets rid of dander. You are so lucky I'm not telling Sango the _real_ cause of her pet's illness. She would _kill_ you," Kagome darkly uttered.

Miroku grasped and clutched his throat.

"Here, Kirara can go. She's almost fully recovered," Kagome said, handing over the cat who rubbed against Miroku's chest as the man propped her up against him. "It's amazing she still likes you. I had hopes that she would bite you."

"How did you know it was me?" Miroku asked.

"Please, how obvious can it get? The past five visits you guys have made in the last two months have involved Kirara eating moldy or rotten food that has made her sick. I could smell the rot on her breath today. _You're_ the one whose with her all day long, and I know you wouldn't normally let any harm come to that cat. She _does_ belong to your precious Sango," Kagome snorted before she pushed the door open and motioned for Miroku to leave.

"What, no yodeling today?" Miroku asked.

"OUT MIROKU," Kagome shouted.

Miroku hurried leaped out of the room, and Kagome followed him. "Thanks Nurse Naraku," she carelessly called as her slouched shoulder assistant scurried past her with cleaning supplies, intent on wiping down the equipment and counter before the next patient could be let in.

"Thanks again Kagome," Sango said with a smile.

"Not a problem Sango. If Kirara gets sick like this again let me know and I will _personally_ take care of the problem," Kagome said, her fiery blue eyes scalding Miroku.

"The next patient is ready, Dr. Kagome," Kanna flatly said. "A boy named Ash says his hamster, Pikachu, has been behaving weirdly lately."

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Kagome smiled.

* * *

The day was filled with mostly cats and dogs, but there was the occasional bird and rabbit tucked in there as well. It wasn't until after her brief lunch break that Kagome received her first _unusual_ patient from an extremely well established client of hers.

"Good afternoon Rin, Mr. Tashio, my receptionist tells me you have a new member to your pet family today?" Kagome asked.

"This is Jaken," Rin, a cheerful elementary school child, said with a smile as she held out a fat toad.

Kagome blinked several times and looked up at Rin's guardian, a business man who could have given Kanna a run for her money in terms of apathetic facial expressions. "Jaken," Kagome carefully said.

"Rin named him after her primary caregiver, a green hued man named Jaken," Mr. Tashio said.

Mr. Tashio and Rin had to be Kagome's best customers. The little girl kept a variable menagerie of animals, and she constantly fretted over their health much how a mother worries over her child. Whether to merely shut his charge up, or to ease her worry, Mr. Tashio allowed Rin to drag him to Kagome's clinic for every cut, sneeze, and issue her pets acquired, no matter how minor.

Because of this Kagome had an entire filing cabinet devoted to Mr. Tashio, Rin, and their visits. She usually saw the pair at least once every other week, sometimes more. It would always be directly after school, Rin would still be in her little school uniform with the yellow hat and big bulky backpack. Mr. Tashio would be toting his briefcase and wearing a cleanly pressed suit. Not a single strand of his perfectly kept silver, short hair would be out of place. Kagome suspected the vet trips were some of the only times Rin went out in public with her guardian, much less saw him. Some parents took their children out for ice cream as a treat; Mr. Tashio took Rin to the vet.

"So…Are we here to get Jaken on file?" Kagome asked as Rin casually tossed the toad up on the counter top. Kagome was used to treating reptiles… but she had to admit that the toad was the first of its kind to visit her office.

"Yep! We have to monitor his health!" Rin said with a solemn nod.

"Right you are kiddo," Kagome said with a smile as she snapped on a pair of plastic gloves before handling… Jaken. "Where did you get Jaken?" Kagome asked, setting the large toad down on the scale.

"I found him in the gardens," Rin proudly said. "The maid screamed when I showed him to her, but Sesshoumaru said I could keep him."

Kagome raised her eyebrows slightly as she recorded the toad's weight. She always thought it was strange how Rin was on a first name basis with her guardian.

"Will you be yodeling today, Kagome?" Rin asked.

Kagome snapped her pen in half under the sudden pressure and stared down at the toad with horror.

"Well… there's nothing wrong with Jaken so I don't really need to," Kagome lamely said as she briskly put the toad back down on the counter.

"But you yodel for my other pets. Won't he feel bad if you don't yodel for him?" Rin asked, peering over the counter with big, puppy eyes.

Behind her Mr. Tashio made an amused snicker in his throat. "Hn."

Kagome inwardly cursed herself.

The whole yodeling Japanese Veterinarian from the Alps had been one big misshapen mistake from the beginning.

It started when Kagome was still in college. During Kagome's junior year she went on a year long foreign exchange program to Switzerland. While in Switzerland, in addition to veterinary courses taught in English, Kagome also had to take several electives relating to Switzerland. One of the optional courses was yodeling. Kagome had always been something of a practical jokester, and this chance was too good to pass it up. So Kagome took yodeling the entire year she was enrolled in the Swiss university.

Kagome graduated, early with honors, and received the good fortune of being able to apprentice to another vet, a strict, old fashioned woman named Kaede who had a clinic in Tokyo. Kagome, because she was right out of college and was already a great deal younger than the typical veterinarian graduate thanks to her early graduation, usually dealt with the fluffy cases that weren't very difficult and often involved children who cried a lot.

One of the many ways Kagome invented to stop the children's tears was to yodel, telling them it helped their pets to heal.

Unfortunately for Kagome the yodeling made her quite famous in Kaede's clinic, and she became known as "The Japanese Veterinarian who Learned How to Yodel in the Alps."

When Kagome decided to open her own practice she jokingly switch her famous name into "The Yodeling Japanese Veterinarian from the Alps." She wanted to use it as an identifier among her clients for the first few months before she got her practice off the ground. Sadly… the yodeling stuck and she was never able to change the name of her clinic.

And now almost all of the children who visited her practice asked with large eyes that she would yodel their pets better.

Kagome felt a groan dying in her body as Rin looked at her with her cursed puppy eyes. Mr. Tashio was silently snickering behind her, she could _feel_ it.

"But Rin…," Kagome trailed off.

"Please? For Jaken?" Rin asked, a lower lip quivering in her honest belief that her toad would feel slighted if Kagome did not yodel to it.

Kagome looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

Rin cheered, knowing that she won, and clapped her hands when Kagome less-than enthusiastically started.

"I'm a yodeling vet,

I'll yodel your pet!

Just stick around soon,

And you'll be all set."

"Yodel all day, Yodel all night,

I'm the Japanese vet who yodels on sight,

I learned in the Alps, now I'm making it right,

I'll yodel your pet into a healthy life"

"I'll yodel for Jaken,

Your wart ridden pet,

He looks overweight,

Perhaps a little upset."

"Yodel all day, yodel all night,

Things come around, things comes out right

I'm just a vet, yodeling nice,

This is my song, now please pass the rice,"

Kagome sang before breaking out into several mocking imitations of the yodeling cries she learned in Switzerland. Her yodeling teacher would slaughter her if he ever heard one of her… performances.

Rin was squealing in delight, her pet toad blinked once, and Mr. Tashio stared at Kagome with an absolutely apathetic face…although Kagome got the feeling that inwardly he was probably dying of laughter and was nearly cracking a rib in an effort not to laugh or even allow his face to twitch.

"Thanks Kagome, I'm certain Jaken feels better now," Rin said with a nod.

"But there was nothing wrong with him in the first place," Kagome said, looking down to mark things off on the charts and to hide her blushing face.

Rin ignored the remark. "Can I show Jaken to Nurse Naraku?" Rin innocently asked.

Kagome's face snapped upright and she smirked. "Absolutely Rin, I think he's outside filing some paperwork with Kanna right now," she said, she could hardly wait to hear his reaction.

Rin turned for a physical confirmation from Mr. Tashio, who nodded, before she ran out the door, holding her toad over her head. "Hey Nurse Naraku," Rin sang, slipping behind the reception desk. "Didya get to see my newest pet?"

Naraku's girlish shriek caused the foundation of the building to shake before there was an overwhelming thud.

"Nurse Naraku? Didya faint again?" Rin asked in her cheerfully innocent voice.

Kagome felt infinitely better now that her assistant had also made an idiot out of himself. She even went as far as to laugh as she removed her plastic gloves from her hands and tossed them in the waste bin.

"Thank you for your careful medical attention," Mr. Tashio said, his voice was cool and vaporous, like dry ice.

"Not a problem Mr. Tashio… but I must confess, if Jaken ever really does become sick there's very little that I can do. I was never taught much about toads, and it's not like there's a lot of medical options out there for them either. They are probably the lowest animal on the list of medical assistance or treatments," Kagome said, leaning up against the counter.

"I am aware of that," Mr. Tashio shrugged.

"Sooooo the vet trips for Jaken would be pointless," Kagome continued.

"I know," Mr. Tashio said, looking at Kagome with spectacular golden colored eyes. "However we will come for the simple fact that it makes Rin feel better."

Kagome wrinkled her face slightly. She always felt a little guilty that this man paid for every single vet trip he ever made, no matter how pointless it was.

"Do not feel guilty, Dr. Kagome," Mr. Tashio said before a slight amused quirk played across his lips. "If it makes you feel better you can see as I am paying you for entertaining my charge with your _yodeling_."

Kagome pursed her lips and breathed out deeply. "Fine," she muttered. "But what are you going to do if Jaken croaks?"

"What I do with every other pet of hers that dies," Mr. Tashio said with a shrug. "I'll have it replaced before she finds out."

"You have a sharp mind Mr. Tashio," Kagome said, lifting her eyebrows high.

"Please, call me Sesshoumaru," the business man smirked. It was a playful banter of theirs. Sesshoumaru would mock Kagome's Yodeling and ask her to call him Sesshoumaru. Kagome would resist out of mere spite and embarrassment.

"Sorry Mr. Tashio, wouldn't be professional," Kagome grumbled.

"And yodeling is? I question your interesting work ethics," Mr. Tashio said.

"Yes, well, I question my nurse. NURSE NARAKU?" Kagome howled, making Mr. Tashio wince.

Kagome's cries harkened Naraku back into the conscious world, and he scrambled past Rin, nearly tripped on the leg of Kanna's chair, and threw himself into the treatment room. "Yes Dr. Kagome?"

"Please prep the room for the next patient Nurse Naraku… after I take care of that cut on your forehead. Did you fall against the filing cabinet again when you fainted?" Kagome asked, striding over to her assistant.

"Yes Dr. Kagome," Naraku said, looking shamed.

"There, there. It's just a scratch," Kagome said, dabbing the tiny cut off with a cotton ball before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a kitten spattered Band-Aid. It was one of the many she kept on hand and ready to use on her clumsy assistant.

"Dr. Kagome," Mr. Tashio said, drawing Kagome's attention back to him after Kagome plastered the Band-Aid across Naraku's head.

"Yes Mr. Tashio?" Kagome asked with a smile, throwing the wrapper in the garbage can.

"Several of my associates will be bringing their pets to your clinic as well now due to my recommendation. I thought it best to warn you," Tashio said.

Kagome winced slightly. "Will they be expecting me to yodel as well?"

"Doubtfully," Mr. Tashio smirked.

"Excellent," Kagome smiled. "I thank you for your recommendations then!"

Mr. Tashio raised one silver eyebrow. "We shall see," he said before switching the topic. "Any new samples?"

"Oh yes… for… Doggie wasn't it?" Kagome asked, fuddling in the other pocket of her white lab coat, the one that was empty of band aids. "Yep, I got some bacon flavored dog treats from the Queens Breed Biscuit company," Kagome said, pulling out and tossing a fun-sized-chip-sized bag of dog treats to Mr. Tashio.

That was the other odd part of their exchange. Once a month Kagome would supply Mr. Tashio with one of the many samples Kagome received from companies who wanted her to sell their products in her little clinic. (Common practice among vet clinics.) It started on Mr. Tashio and Rin's third visit, in which Kagome was complaining to Nurse Naraku about the excessive amounts of dog treat samples they had. As Rin skipped out to the car Mr. Tashio offered to take some for 'Doggie'. The only pet of Rin's that Kagome had never seen.

Kagome brushed off the mystery that was Doggie. Mr. Tashio never explained and Kagome had the feeling that she shouldn't ask. And that was that. Instead, Kagome and Mr. Tashio, together, left the treatment room, leaving the grateful Naraku behind to begin prepping for the next patient.

"Rin, we're leaving," Mr. Tashio said.

Rin, who was showing Jaken to a somewhat responding Kanna (Meaning the light blonde haired girl would occasionally glance at the chattering girl and her toad.) turned and hugged Kagome, flinging her arms around her waist, squishing Jaken between them.

The young girl nearly bowled Kagome over, who was stabilized by Mr. Tashio's hand catching Kagome by the upper elbow.

"Good bye Dr. Kagome. Thanks again!" Rin said before backing up as her guardian released Kagome. "I'll see you soon!" she added with beaming eyes before she ran out of the clinic, the door chimed as the little bell rang, announcing her exit.

"Dr. Kagome," Mr. Tashio said with a slight bow.

"Mr. Tashio," Kagome said, returning the bow.

The Armani suited-clothed man followed his charge, the door ringing as he left.

"Such an odd pair," Kagome said, watching them through the giant window in the tiny reception room as she set Jaken's file down on the desk.

Kanna took it and filed it without breaking her pace. "I agree," she said, causing Kagome to look down at the high schooler, clearly impressed.

For Mr. Tashio and Rin to catch _Kanna's_ eye meant that they had to be beyond weird!

"They have… _a lot_ of animals," Naraku weakly observed as he left the treatment room.

"Indeed they do, Nurse Naraku," Kagome said, turning to her assistant with a smile. "Which is good. They are a significant fraction of our practice," she said before shaking herself out of her reverie. "Who is our next patient Kanna?"

"I would have thought it was obvious," Kanna said. "It's the Kurosaki family and their cat...lion… stuffed animal thing. Kon."

Kagome groaned as she finally tuned into the violent family interaction going on behind her.

"ICHIGO!!!!! COME HUG PAPA!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!"

"I thought I told them even if it talks, Kon is _still_ not a living pet!" Kagome groaned, massaging her head.

"KURAKURA RED, ALL STAR KICK!"

"Karin, you shouldn't kick papa like that."

"Good luck Dr. Kagome," Kanna unapologetically said.

"I'll be rooting for you," Naraku weakly asked as Kagome trudged past him.

"Why do I get all the weirdos?" Kagome complained.

* * *

After the clinic closed and all of the over night patients were cared for, and after Kagome had bid both Naraku and Kanna farewell, Kagome trudged back into her house, fed her pet cat Buyo, ate, showered, and collapsed in bed.

"Mondays are always a madhouse," Kagome groaned, throwing an arm over her head as Buyo hopped onto her bed.

The young vet started to drift off into a peaceful sleep, enjoying the quiet of her house. Suddenly she bolted upright. "Rin told me Sesshoumaru never allowed her to own a dog."

* * *

A/N: BA, BA, BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Heheh, so how was it? Did you guys like those other hints I threw in about customers/patients from other anime? If anyone wants to see another popular anime make a brief appearance, like Pokemon and Bleach did today, just toss out the title! Additionally, I have a question for you guys.

Would you rather…

1. Have more office/patient/pet scenes?

Or

2. Bring Kagome out of the clinic?

Eventually you will see some Sesshoumaru Kagome outside interaction… but I will admit, I do have some crazy great scenes planned for the future.

Please leave the poor writer a review. Please? Pretty please with sugar on the top?? I love you?


	2. Tuesday Theater

A/N: Okay… well… I am impressed… nobody really thought I was a crack addict or something after reading the first chapter! I must admit, now, even as I'm adding on the second chapter, a part of me is like "What the freak was I thinking?"

Here's chapter two of the Yodeling Japanese Veterinarian from the Alps, WHICH FROM HENCEFORTH shall be referred to as: _**YJVftA**_. It is so annoying to try and type that out when I'm talking about it.

_**The Yodeling Japanese Veterinarian from the Alps**_

_Tuesday Theater_

Kagome was busy vacuuming out her living room when the buzzes, alerting her that her day as a vet would soon be starting, rang.

"Yes Kanna?" Kagome asked, breathing deeply after her quick hustle through her house to reach the intercom.

"You may want to come in early today Dr. Kagome," Kanna advised.

"Okay, I'll be right over. Let me just grab my lab coat," Kagome replied.

She stepped away and hummed as she picked up her box of poptarts (breakfast) and pushed it in the cupboards before sashaying over to the closet. She pulled out one of her perfectly clean, perfectly pressed lab coats and slipped it on before carefully and meticulously washing her hands.

Kagome whistled slightly as she stepped into the tiny hallway before popping out into her clinic. "Good morning Kanna, Nurse Naraku," Kagome sang, closing the door behind her.

"Good morning Dr. Kagome," Naraku said, dutifully standing by, holding a clipboard.

"Today is Tuesday Theater day. The theme selected for today was rabbits," Kanna said, her fingers typing a million miles per minute. She lifted her right hand and held up a hair band with white floppy bunny ears connected to it. (She continued to furiously type away with her left hand.) Kagome took the hair band and carefully slid it over her skull, ignoring Kanna's mysterious secretarial powers. (She had learned long ago to not ask questions and to merely accept the exceptionally blonde haired girl.) "The shipment of antibiotics you requested came in. I've already restocked the supply closet. This morning's appointments are mostly Kouga and his pack of sled dogs. They fill up your time slots from 8:30 am until 11:00 am," Kanna said, practically downloading the information in Kagome's brain. "I've already put out smelling salts in the treatment room for Nurse Naraku's swoons, and good morning Dr. Kagome," Kanna said, her voice staying on a single toneless pitch throughout her entire speech.

Kagome itched at her white, floppy bunny ears. "Kouga, huh. No wonder you told me to come in early," Kagome sighed.

Kouga was one of Kagome's friends… but she avoided seeing him as much as possible for various reasons. Actually it was safer to call Kouga Miroku's friend and the cause of a lot of problems for Kagome.

All in all the boisterous dog sled musher was fun to be around… but in certain company he was completely unbearable.

"Are you prepared Nurse Naraku?" Kagome asked as she reached out to straighten his rabbit ears. Naraku's ears were a soft, rich chocolate brown while Kanna's were the black of a moonless night. (Her just barely blonde hair looked like the pale shade of the moon next to her temporary, costumed ears.)

"I-I-I-I," Naraku stammered. Kagome smiled encouragingly. "I-I-I-I-" Kouga was quite possibly one of Naraku's least favorite clients. He was terrified of Kouga's dogs. "I-I-I think so," Naraku said, clutching his clipboard while looking mildly surprised with himself that he had managed to finally spit the words out.

Kagome patted Naraku on the shoulder. "Don't worry," she instructed, her speech the same as it had always been over the many visits Kouga and his pack made. "Just don't let yourself be afraid. They can smell it."

"Kouga or the dogs?" Naraku muttered smartly for once.

Kagome looked at Naraku with a white smile, but any reply she was about to make was cut off by the jingling of the little bell hanging over the door to the clinic.

"Kagome, how's my woman?" Kouga loudly laughed.

"Good morning Kouga," Kagome said, reaching over to flip the light switch that lit up her clinic sign, effectively ignoring the man's greeting. "How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm awesome," Kouga said, his white teeth flashing against his tan skin. "But I would be even better if you would marry me, Dr. Kagome."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "I assure you Kouga, even if I was your wife I would not give your dogs free check ups."

"That's not why I want to marry you," Kouga insisted as he strode across the small waiting room. He took Kagome's hands up in his own and looked down at her with intense, ocean blue eyes. "I really like you," he truthfully confessed.

Kagome patted the top of Kouga's hand. "And I really like your dogs. Why don't you go bring them in? Or are Ginta and Hakkaku in charge of them today?"

"It's just Ginta. Hakkaku is back at home with the spare teams," Kouga said, shaking his head.

Kouga, another one of Kagome's prized clients, was a professional dog sled racer. In total he had three teams of six dogs. Ginta and Hakkaku each had their own team as well. Additionally, in the winter Kouga went to Northern Japan, usually Hokkaido, and sometimes occasionally traveled to Alaska or Canada and took on clients, teaching them how to drive a team of dogs. Recently Kouga had gotten into breeding his sled dogs as well thanks to the many championships they had won him.

"Nice rabbit ears by the way. Very sexy. Another reason why I love coming in on Tuesday Theater days," Kouga beamed.

"Let's bring the first dog in and take a look at him in the treatment room," Kagome said, side tracking him while internally cursing herself for thinking it might be fun to have themed days on Tuesdays every week.

"Great, I'll bring Kasumi in first," Kouga said before exiting the clinic. Kasumi was Kouga's prized lead dog, and he was one of Kagome's favorites out of Kouga's pack. (He was second only, in fact, to Katashi, a white little dog who was often hooked up in the same team as Kasumi.)

"Kanna, can I have Kasumi's file—thank you," Kagome said when the high schooler offered up the folder.

"Ready yourself Naraku, it begins," Kagome teased as her assistant turned several shades paler.

The door jingled open and Kouga stepped in, holding the leash of a giant white and black dog, Kasumi. Kasumi walked through the waiting room in a stately manner and easily walked into the treatment room, hopping obediently up on the counter Kagome had lowered in order to allow better access to the tall canine.

"Hello Kasumi," Kagome greeted, getting out her tiny flashlight as she looked the dog over. Kagome knew Kouga _said_ his dogs were pure breeds… but Kagome suspected that the majority of his dogs had strains of wolf in their blood. Some of them, like Kasumi and his wolfish slanted his, his proud head, and his giant body, looked like they might even be half wolf.

Kasumi licked his chops as he looked at Kagome with brilliant blue eyes. The roots of his fur were blue-black and the majority of his body was white.

"It looks like he's up for his shots today," Kagome said as she studied his chart.

"That sounds right," Kouga said.

Kagome flipped a page and turned to smile at Kasumi, who faintly wagged his tail. "Hello you big and beautiful boy. Are you ready for your check up?" she asked. The dog-wolf snorted and Kagome giggled.

Kasumi behaved perfectly during his check up… but the rest of Kouga's dogs left something to be desired. Although Kagome was checking out only his main six dogs, the animals barked up such a racket Kagome could hear them in the waiting room as Kouga and Ginta brought the dogs into the clinic, one at a time to prevent mass chaos from breaking out.

Four of Kouga's six dogs, Kenshin, Kenan, Kito, and Kip, (Kouga liked K names) were terrible.

Kenshin leaped on top of Naraku and refused to get off the fainted assistant until Kagome bribed the red furred dog with treats.

Kenan had caught something of a cold and sneezed just about every two seconds, usually in Kagome's face. Kenan had _not_ been happy with the shot Kagome had been forced to give him, and had startled Kagome out of her wits by snarling and turning to face her. Kagome was only half scared by Kenan, but she was terrified when Kouga snarled back at the wolfish looking dog, howling enough like a real wolf to make her skin crawl. (Kagome felt like a chicken until she found out that Naraku had fainted in the back room after hearing Kouga's howl.)

Kito had walked into the clinic just fine until he caught sight of Kanna. The dog-wolf became terrified and had tried backing out of the door. In the end Kouga had to pick up the gigantic dog and _carry_ him past the reception desk and into the treatment room, where the dog proceeded to cower behind _everything_, including a severely frightened Naraku.

And Kip? Kip was Kagome's least favorite dog. He was conniving, sly, and just plain evil. His best trick was to lull an unsuspecting victim into thinking he was completely fine before bowling the person over, usually just when Kagome was about to inject him with a shot. Today Kip was a regular nightmare and refused to get on the counter, then continuously jumped _off_ the counter, bit off the end of one of Naraku's bunny ears, ate a button off Kagome's coat, burped in Kagome's face, and then had extremely bad gas while looking as pleased with himself as possible.

When Kagome watched Ginta drag Kip back to the truck Kagome was immensely pleased to see Katashi (the alpha female of the group if there ever was one) snarl and nearly rip stupid Kip a new head.

"So Kagome, when are we going to go on a date?" Kouga asked as Kagome pressed a stethoscope to Katashi's belly. The husky was pregnant with Kasumi's puppies and looked like she was about to explode. Kagome could hear the puppies barking through the future mother's sides.

"Now Kouga, you know I don't believe in mixing work and pleasure," Kagome said.

Kouga laughed. "Well at least you know it would be _pleasurable_ to be with me," Kouga said, giving Kagome a wolfish grin that reminded her of his dogs.

Kagome sighed and removed the stethoscope from the dog's side just as Naraku entered the room.

"Dr. Kagome, Kanna suggests you try to finish up this appointment as soon as possible," Naraku stammered, glancing at Katashi in fear.

"Yes, of course Nurse Naraku." Kagome said, waving the trembling assistant out of the room and away from the black furred Katashi.

"Seriously, think about it Kagome," Kouga urged, lightly patting the dog's head. Katashi looked annoyed and frazzled.

"I've told you a million times Kouga, no," Kagome said, reaching for Katashi's file to begin writing notes.

"Just think about it. Kouga and Kagome. You're a fan of alliteration, don't you just love the sound of it?" Kouga said, leaning against the metal table.

"No, I can't say I do," Kagome firmly said.

"And all of my dogs have K names. Kouga and Kagome and their team: Kasumi, Katashi, Kito, Kenshin, Kenan, and Kip! They almost sound like our children! Maybe we should name all of our children with K names as well," Kouga laughed.

"We will not be having any children **to** name, Kouga," Kagome said, reaching out to give the sled dog a piece of a biscuit.

"You never know. An accident could happen," Kouga nonchalantly said.

Kagome's head shot up and she nailed the musher in place with a blue stare. "EXCUSE ME?" she yelped.

"Dr. Kagome," Naraku mewled through the door.

"Yes Nurse Naraku, we're finished in here," Kagome said, snapping the word 'finished' like a whip as she continued to stare at Kouga, who winked suggestively at her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Dr. Kagome," he smartly said with his wolfish smile.

Kagome groaned, a noise that started from deep in her soul, and threw the door of the treatment room open just as Naraku spoke. "It's already too late," the even paler than usual assistant said.

Kagome peered past Naraku when here eyes fell on the next client walking up the sidewalk. "Ohhhhh crud," she uttered.

"What's wrong?" Kouga asked, helping his pregnant dog down from the lowered table.

"Uhh, it's nothing… just… ummm," Kagome said, trying to be fast and still think objectively.

The bell on the door tinkled and Kagome shut her eyes and tipped her head back in a grimace when she heard her next client speak.

"Oy Kanna. That stupid Ginta is out there with his freaking dumb dogs, barking up a racket. Don't tell me that wolf boy Kouga is here?"

"What was that mutt face?" Kouga howled from behind Kagome.

Kagome sighed and felt the sudden desire to leap out of the window in the back of the clinic. She knew if she stayed in the same room as Kouga and Inuyasha for longer than a few seconds she was going to die anyway. She could see it on her headstone. "Dr. Kagome Higurashi. She yodeled and yodeled, but was still ripped to pieces by two dogs." Of course buried at her side would be Naraku. His nerves would take him out long before Inuyasha and Kouga even set up their petty squabbling around him.

Kouga rushed past Kagome, bursting into the waiting room where he confronted Inuyasha, who was waiting for him.

"Who are you calling mutt face, Mr. slanty wolf eyes?" Inuyasha snarled, tossing his head while ruffling a hand through his silver white hair, his golden eyes shining with the joy of a fight.

"Shut up you no good dog. What are you doing here bothering **my** woman?" Kouga growled.

"YOUR woman?" Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome sighed and leaned up against the door as Naraku cringed and held his clipboard out in front of his head as though he was hoping to shield his ears from their shouts.

Kagome looked down when she felt fur brush against her leg. Katashi, her pink leash trailing on the ground behind her, trotted across the waiting room, her nails clicking on the wooden floor.

Kagome pushed off the door frame and walked across the room, opening the clinic door for the intelligent dog. The pregnant dog woofed lowly and trotted down the few steps on the porch before loping across the lawn to Ginta who was waiting by the truck.

Kagome was grateful that the sled dog had not stopped to interrogate Inuyasha's pet, a dog named Tessaiga.

Tessaiga was a mutt pure and through. Kagome had no idea what strains of breeds were mixed in his blood, but the dog himself was mostly fur and gigantic teeth. Tessaiga's fur was white and fluffy and fell from the dog to the floor. It was nearly impossible to tell where the canine's back and legs were. He was simply a mop with teeth. _Giant_ teeth. In fact, if Kagome didn't know Tessaiga she would be downright disturbed by meeting an animal with such prominent teeth. (It was like he was always smiling, beaming at the room with a mouth full of sparkling white teeth. Almost like he was in a constant commercial for toothpaste.)

It was Kagome who gave Tessaiga to Inuyasha. Inuyasha lived just a few houses down from Kagome. He lived alone, cynical and slightly embittered with the cards life had dealt him. Tessaiga was a stray in the neighborhood. The dog catchers had been after him for months. In the second week of Kagome's arrival in the neighborhood, Kagome had managed to bribe herself into Tessaiga's good graces. She gave the dog to Inuyasha (Buyo didn't do well with canines, and Inuyasha needed something to take his mind off of his recent broken romantic relationship.) It was an odd combination, the toothy mutt and the brashly handsome Inuyasha, but it worked. Kagome had to wonder why Inuyasha ever took Tessaiga. The dog looked downright weird, and at that point Inuyasha barely knew Kagome besides the fact that she was the new girl on the block.

It was one night out with Sango and Miroku that a very drunk Inuyasha confessed "I only took that stupid mutt because you in your gorgeously tight jeans asked me to."

Kagome brushed the weak explanation aside and instead bent over to look down at the toothy, mid sized dog who was obediently sitting at Inuyasha's side as the two men fought.

"You weak willed mutt! Do you actually think _you're_ good enough for Kagome?"

"Look whose talking werewolf!"

"Tessaiga," Kagome called, patting her knees. "Here boy."

The mop of fur and teeth scuttled across the room, enthusiastically licking Kagome's hands. Kagome giggled and looked up at his owner. "Inuyasha?" she called.

"Listen punk! You're barking up the wrong tree if you get what I mean," Kouga growled.

"If I'm barking up a tree, you're sniffing my poop," Inuyasha bluntly said, drawing snarls from Kouga's throat.

"Inuyasha? I—," Kagome tried again.

"You mangy mongrel!"

"Flea bitten wolf!"

"Kouga?" Kagome tried, still petting Tessaiga. (Honestly Tessaiga was such a weird name for a dog. She never understood why Inuyasha chose it.)

"I should snap your head right off your shoulders!"

"Go ahead and try, but wait, don't you need Kagome's permission to do everything first?" Inuyasha taunted.

"Why you—,"

"INUYASHA, KOUGA!" Kagome exploded. "I HAVE STUCK THERMOMOTERS INTO ANIMALS IN PLACES YOU HAVE NEVER DREAMED OF! DON'T MAKE ME DO THE SAME TO YOU!"

As Kagome seethed the two men froze and blinked, exchanging glances of terror and horror.

"KOUGA!" Kagome barked.

"Yes?" Kouga yipped.

"Go home. **Now**," Kagome savagely said before turning her sights off the sled dog racer. "Inuyasha!"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked, leaping to attention.

"Treatment room. **Now**," Kagome said, stalking into the room, Tessaiga following her.

Inuyasha slowly and carefully moved into the treatment room, trying to avoid catching Kagome's attention, if that was possible.

Kagome busily parted Tessaiga's hair, trying, in vain, to find his eyes. The silence was deadly. Inuyasha stupidly chose to break it.

"Oh come on Kagome, he was—," Inuyasha not-so-smartly started.

"Inuyasha," Kagome growled.

"Oh crap," Inuyasha whimpered.

"SIT!" Kagome bellowed, reaching across the table to grab a beaded necklace Inuyasha wore before yanking down on it with all of her might.

Inuyasha fell face first into the tiled floor, groaning something about a broken nose as Kagome returned her attention to Tessaiga, a cheerful smile budding on her lips.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Inuyasha said after much swearing into the floor. Slowly he picked himself up off the ground and cracked his back.

"Well then you shouldn't wear necklaces," Kagome sniffed.

"YOU GAVE ME THIS NECKLACE!" Inuyasha howled.

"So? Just because I gave it to you doesn't mean you have to wear it every single day," Kagome archly replied.

Inuyasha muttered something indistinguishable under his breath.

"Tessaiga is looking pretty good. His teeth are in _wonderful_ condition. He just needs his rabies shot… if I can ever find his butt," Kagome said, frowning as she pawed through Tessaiga's long hair.

"So are you going out with Miroku 'n Sango 'n me tonight?"

"I, unlike some people, have a job. You know, a place where I go from 8:00 – 5:00? The thing I do to make money?" Kagome sarcastically bit out.

"So that's a no?"

"That's an 'absolutely not'," Kagome acidly said.

"Sheesh, don't get your lab coat in a wad," Inuyasha complained. "I just thought you could use some time off. Loosen up, you know? I mean really, you're almost as bad as Sesshoumaru."

Ahhh yes. Mr. Tashio, Kagome's best client, was mysteriously and inexplicably related to Inuyasha. DNA was apparently a very, very strange and bizarre thing.

"I go out!" Kagome defended herself. "Sango and I just had a girls night out last Friday!"

"Well fine then. Why don't we all go out this Friday?" Inuyasha asked with a frown, scratching his head.

Kagome looked amused as she finally gave Tessaiga his shot. "We'll see."

"Pshh, "We'll-freaking- see??" FEH!" Inuyasha spat. "You're just afraid we'll run into Kouga."

"You know as well as I know that, that fear _is_ justifiable," Kagome defended. "Alright, Tessaiga's good to go. I think I'll stop by your place sometime this week though to make sure he doesn't have an adverse reaction to the shot again. That and I think he might have fleas. It's nearly impossible to tell with all of that hair," Kagome frowned.

"Hey I've been giving 'im baths and everything like you said I should," Inuyasha defensively piped in.

"Yes, I can tell you have. The texture of his fur is much nicer," Kagome praised, snapping her fingers at Tessaiga, who obediently hopped off the counter.

"So you'll think about Friday?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure. If nothing comes up before then, I'll go," Kagome rolled her eyes as she opened the door of the treatment room and stepped out into the waiting room.

"I'm holding you to your word," Inuyasha warned as he paused by the door.

"Good bye Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Keh," Inuyasha replied before he and his dog disappeared through the clinic door.

"Ohhhh gosh, thank God it's over," Kagome groaned, scrubbing at her face with her hands.

"A girl named Serena is here with her cat Luna. She claims the cat has swallowed a hair piece and is unable to talk anymore," Kanna said. Kagome had to wonder how the girl was able to describe such vibrant cases and clients in such a deadpanned voice.

"Why do I attract all the weirdos, Kanna?" Kagome complained.

"Have you seen the name of your clinic recently, Dr. Kagome?"

"Are you really only in high school?" Kagome suspiciously asked.

"You'll never know," Kanna replied.

* * *

"Okay, next is… Mr. Tashio and Rin?" Kagome called into the waiting room, her statement ended with several confused blinks.

Seeing Mr. Tashio and Rin every other week was the norm. Once a week was not unusual. Twice a week, much less two days in a row, was downright strange.

"What seems to be the problem today, Rin?" Kagome asked, reaching for the files Kanna was holding up.

Rin trooped into the treatment room, her guardian behind her, and opened the little cat carrier she held. "Ah and Un aren't doing so well," Rin said reaching into the carrier before throwing an iguana up onto the table. She fished her hand inside the carrier again before securing a second iguana. She tossed him up onto the table as well.

Kagome winced in sympathy at the unmeaningly rough treatment, but she carefully studied the iguanas. The lizards were brothers, as far as Kagome knew they had been with Mr. Tashio longer than Rin herself had. They were nearly impossible to tell apart, but Kagome had managed to assign personalities to the two. Un, like his name, was a yes-man. He would comply with pretty much any torturous thing Rin came up with. Ah, on the other hand, had survival more fiercely fitted into his system, and would often motivate himself to at least try and escape Rin.

"What do you think is wrong, Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Ah has a cold," Rin informed her.

Kagome studied the iguana. Sure enough, he seemed slightly sluggish and for good reason. The little sides of his tummy were bulging. Rin had probably overfed the gluttonous iguana again. He was practically in a food coma. More than likely Mr. Tashio already knew this. "If Ah is the problem why did you bring Un as well?" Kagome asked.

"If Ah gets sick, Un gets sick as well. It's almost as though they have the same body but different minds," Rin confided while Kagome ran her fingers across Ah's bloated stomach.

"Well let's take a lookie here," Kagome said, walking across the small room the retrieve a measuring tape to measure the overfed reptile's tummy.

Unfortunately, Naraku chose that moment to enter the room. He saw Ah and Un sitting on the table and screamed. Un, who always enjoyed a good joke, leaped across the room and plastered himself to Naraku's face. Naraku shrieked and flailed his hands, accidentally knocking into Kagome.

Kagome would have fallen on the ground, quiet possibly cracking her head on the counter top as she went, but instead as she fell she was secured by two warm and strong arms.

Kagome froze in the embarrassing position. Her legs were bent at an awkward angle and were unable to bear any of her weight. Sesshoumaru had looped his arms under hers and was clamping her body against his, her head nestled against his stomach.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru—erm—Mr. Tashio asked as he gently pulled her to her feet.

"I think so," Kagome said, blinking. She suspected she was going into shock, and Sesshoumaru, no, **Mr. Tashio**'s warm arms were still carefully encircling her. Kagome was so shocked she didn't even hear Naraku still shrieking as Un clung to his face.

Kagome shook Mr. Tashio off her and turned around to assure her client that she was okay.

"You're hurt," Mr. Tashio said, reaching out with gentle fingers to touch a cut on her forehead.

"I must have scratched myself as I fell down. It's not a big deal," Kagome said, frowning up at her eyebrows before smiling.

Mr. Tashio shook his head. "I think your assistant might have clipped you. Rin, collect up Un and put him away," Mr. Tashio instructed before reaching into a pocket of his expensive suit coat. He lifted out a white silk handkerchief and ran water from the faucet over it before approaching Kagome again.

"Um, I assure you I am perfectly alright Mr. Tashio," Kagome said, inching away from the tall man.

"I thought I told you to call me Sesshoumaru. And don't be foolish, you're bleeding. Hold still," the businessman ordered in his sinfully silky voice.

Kagome winced when the soft cloth came into contact with the cut on her forehead.

"What is wrong, does it hurt?" Mr. Tashio asked.

"No. I'm just trying not to think how much this handkerchief cost you," Kagome grimaced.

Mr. Tashio dabbed at the cut before stepping back, giving a grateful Kagome her breathing room. Kagome stuck her head out of the treatment room, her blue eyes landing on Kanna, who was comforting/ignoring a terrified Naraku.

Kagome smiled and returned to the treatment room, gently shutting the door behind her. "I wouldn't worry about Ah, Rin. He just ate too much and is a little tired," Kagome smiled as the little girl shoved Un back into the carrier.

"So Ah is fine?" Rin asked, her eyes hopefully sparkling.

"Ah is fine," Kagome agreed.

The little girl heaved a gargantuan sigh of relief before manhandling Ah back into the carrier. Kagome grinned affectionately before she straightened and turned to Mr. Tashio.

"I believe that takes care of everything Mr. Tashio. But surely… you must have known what was wrong with Ah," Kagome implied.

Mr. Tashio shrugged. "If it makes Rin rest easily, knowing that her pets are well, I am willing to get your second opinion," Mr. Tashio said with a gracious gesture before the corners of his lips twitched upwards slightly. "By the way, Dr. Kagome, what kind of perfume do you wear?"

Kagome blinked at the randomness of the question but answered it anyway. "I don't wear anything. The scents could aggravate the sensitive noses of some of the animals," she said as she opened the door of the treatment room.

Mr. Tashio smirked and looked like the cat that ate the canary before he walked out of the room without uttering another word.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and turned to Rin. "Rin, how much did you feed Ah this morning?"

"Sesshoumaru filled Ah's food dish for Rin," Rin chirped. "It seemed like a lot," she considered. "But he said Ah was hungry. And then he told me that we would be visiting Dr. Kagome in the afternoon!" Rin squealed, jumping up and down. "Which reminds me… you didn't yodel," Rin trailed off, holding up the cat carrier. Two iguanas stared back at Kagome.

"Ummm," Kagome said.

"Won't you yodel for Ah Un?" Rin pleaded.

"It is your job," Kanna said from behind her desk.

Kagome shot the secretary a dark look before turning back to the hopeful Rin. "Very well," she breathed.

"Yaaaay!" Rin jumped.

Kagome internally groaned before she slowly started the song.

"Yodel-ey yodel-ee yodel-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

-I'm a Japanese vet

I'm from the Alps,

The Alps where it's so very cold!

And in those Alps I yodel all day,

The story of the ever so old!

Yodel-eeeeeYYY! Yodel—eeeeEEEE,

yodel-iiiIII! Yodel-meeee!

Animals come and listen,

Listen to me,

I'm the Japanese vet-veterinary!"

Rin clapped for Kagome when she finished the yodel.

"Rin, we're going," Mr. Tashio called.

"Okay," Rin said, running toward the door of the clinic, banging the pet carrier on the desk as she skid around the corner.

Mr. Tashio held the door open for Rin and was about to follow her through it when Kagome called out.

"Mr. Tashio… why did you ask about perfume?"

Mr. Tashio shrugged. "Doggie does not like women who wear perfume," he plainly said before leaving the clinic.

Kagome shook her head. She would never understand that pair.

"Dr. Kagome, the next patient is a mouse named Kero. He is here with his owner Sakura and her older brother Touya," Kanna reminded Kagome.

"Yeah, thanks Kanna," Kagome said with a sigh before turning to smile at her next client.

The pretty little girl, Sakura, was holding a golden furred animal in her hands. "Kero ate too many sweets," she mournfully said.

"I told you, Kero shouldn't eat _any_ sweets," Touya corrected.

"Don't worry Sakura. We'll get your pet fixed up in no time," Kagome smiled.

* * *

Later that night Kagome sat in front of the TV, holding a purring Buyo on her lap as she flipped through the channels. She finally settled on Cartoon Network, flinching slightly as Buyo purred and dug his claws into her thighs.

"Ouch, that hurts Buyo," Kagome complained before she leaned back against the couch, going over the day's events. "Maybe I should go out with Inuyasha and everyone. I'm turning into a couch potato," Kagome commented.

Eventually her thoughts turned onto a certain businessman and his charge. "So weird," Kagome mused, closing her eyes. They shot open a second later, wide and blue. "Wait a second. Rin said _Sesshoumaru_ measured out the food and he _knew_ beforehand that they would have to make an appointment with me in the afternoon! He knew he was overfeeding Ah! What does that mean?"

Kagome stared up at the ceiling, willing it to tell her all of Mr. Tashio's secrets when Buyo distracted her by digging his claws into her jeans again. "Ow, Buyo!"

If Kagome thought it was strange to see Mr. Tashio for two days in a row, nothing would prepare her for seeing him three days in a row.

* * *

A/N: D:LFKJDSFLKSDGHA!!!!! I make these stupid chapters longer than necessary. But it's soooooo ffffuuuuuuunnnnn!!!!!! 15 pages my friends. FIFTEEN PAGES.

Okay just a couple of notes! First off for today's cameo anime appearances I used **Sailor Moon** and **Card Captor Sakura**. Card Captor Sakura was a reviewer's idea! (See, I listen to you guys!) If you have an idea for an anime you would like to see, just leave me a note!

Additionally, due to the feedback I've gotten I have decided to have an out of office scene or two take place in the next chapter! Look forward to them! Also I have a question to pose: Should I or should I not include youkai in this story?

Lastly, I have a very odd request for you guys. **PLEASE TELL EVERYONE AND THEIR BEST FRIEND ABOUT THIS STORY!!!** If you like it that is. I Lovvvvvvvvvvveeeeee people reading my work!! Additionally, I looovvvveeee people who leave me reviews! If you want me to Loooovvveee you, or even if you just want to tell me something, anything at all, please leave me a review! I read every single one of them and I squeal really loudly whenever I get an invoice that tells me I've received a review.

Thank you for reading the YJVftA!


	3. Working Wednesday

A/n: I was cruel last week and didn't update this story… but that's because I wanted to update it this week and give Honor and Glory a weekish off. My sister's wedding was this weekend, and my final exams are this week… so I've been getting absolutely zippo writing done. Hahahah…

I will admit, some of the characters in this story I didn't actually see… I just sorta guessed how to write them thanks to previous things I've heard. Also, my feelings towards Kikyo are well known during this chapter. (Cough Kikyo basher cough)

_**Thank you to all of my darling reviewers! **_I print them off and stuff them in my drawers so I can randomly read them! :D

Right, as for calling this story **tJYVftA**… that is just way too random and hard for you guys to remember. SO it'll be the Yodeling Vet story.

_**The Japanese Yodeling Veterinarian from the Alps**_

_Working Wednesday_

Kagome practically danced down to _Purrfect Pets Supply Store_ on Wednesday morning. She was ecstatic. She had purposely cleared her schedule so she started later than normal, and then her first two appointments of the day had called in to cancel.

(Which was quite fortuitous because Kanna had asked for the morning off in order to attend school. Kanna's strange school schedule always caused Kagome to raise an eyebrow, but she knew the moonlight blonde haired girl was getting credit for apprenticing with her.)

Either way Kagome's morning was open, and Buyo badly needed a new brush. The majority of the bristles on his current brush had fallen out. Plus looking at the senior cat food wouldn't hurt. Buyo was getting up there in his years, soon she would have to think about giving him a nutrient supplement.

So Kagome filled her morning by merrily skipping to the nearest Dunkin Donuts to buy a toasted coconut donut to go before she hopped the extra three blocks down to _Purrfect Pets Supply Store_ for Buyo's brush.

Kagome smiled as she waltzed into the store. "Welcome to Purrfect pets," the store clerk smiled. "Can I help you with anything Dr. Kagome?" the clerk continued. She was used to the frequent visits Kagome made for her pampered cat.

"No thank you, just getting Buyo another brush," Kagome said before confidentially moving towards her desired aisle, tucking her carry out Dunkin Donuts bag into her handbag. She screeched to a halt by one of the two aisles dedicated to dogs. There, standing at the far end of the aisle between the dog biscuits and the tanks full of brilliantly colored fish, was Mr. Taishio with his perfectly clipped silver hair and black Armani suit.

"Mr. Taishio?" Kagome blinked, not quite believing her eyes. It was 8:30. Surely the man was supposed to be in his office by now!

Mr. Taishio turned on his heels and looked, dare Kagome say it, surprised. His beautiful golden eyes were widened ever so slightly and his mouth was slightly open in shock. It took him less than a second to settle into his usual lofty personality.

"Kagome, what a surprise to see you here," he said in his chocolatey-rich voice. "I believe I've told you before, please call me Sesshoumaru. What are you doing here?"

"Buyo needs a new brush," Kagome bluntly said.

"Buyo?"

"My cat."

Mr. Taishio arched a single silver eyebrow. "I see. No appointments this morning?"

"Nope. My first one is scheduled for 10:30," Kagome gleefully clapped.

"I see," Mr. Taishio repeated as he looked down at his watch. His tone was so disinterested and his mannerisms were so impatient that Kagome laughed sheepishly and began to creep away. His next words made Kagome drop her handbag. "Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me then? You have time."

"I-I-I," Kagome stammered, reminding herself a lot of Nurse Naraku. "I..I… Don't you have to go to work?"

Mr. Taishio tilted his head back, an arrogant smirk drawing across his lips. "I manage my own schedule and follow whatever whim I so choose."

Kagome grimaced slightly at the blatant shut down. "Um… No thank you. Wouldn't be professional," Kagome laughed.

"Oh come now. I have heard on many occasions how you will occasionally deign to grace Inuyasha with your presence. Surely I am no different than that runt," Mr. Taishio mildly chastised.

"Erm," was Kagome's ever-so-intelligent response.

"It's just as well. I was thinking about stopping by the Starbucks just up the street to get a white chocolate frappe," Mr. Taishio said, moving up the aisle.

In a second Kagome was gripping his elbow. "Wait," she ordered him in a husky voice. She retreated down the aisle for a moment and darted up the next before returning moments later with a blue cat brush. "I'm coming," she meekly said.

Twenty minutes later Kagome sat across from Mr. Taishio, toting her toasted coconut donut, a white chocolate frappe, and Buyo's blue brush. (Mysteriously and unaccountably Mr. Taishio somehow managed to buy Buyo's brush for Kagome. Kagome was still trying to puzzle that one out.)

Since they sat down and sipped at their drinks Mr. Taishio had said not one word to Kagome. Kagome would have been furious if she was not strangely placated with Buyo's brush and her white chocolate frappe. (Kagome had managed to rush ahead of the businessman and buy it before he could offer. Thankfully, he hadn't pushed to her allow him to.)

Kagome was trying to think of the most elegant way to bow out of the whole situation as Mr. Taishio went through his emails on his blackberry.

Just as Kagome resolved to bid him good day, Mr. Taishio set his blackberry aside and turned to Kagome. "One of my associates, a Mr. Totosai, has informed me he is going to schedule an appointment with you today."

Kagome nodded. "That is quite possible. Did you give him my name?"

"Yes," Mr. Taishio acknowledged.

The pair was silent for another few awkward moments. Kagome was grateful when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"D-d-d-d-d-," Kagome could recognize those stutters a mile away. "d-d-d-d-"

"What is it Nurse Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Dr. Kagome? There's an emergency here at the clinic," Naraku nervously said.

"Oh. Do you need me to come over?" Kagome asked, tilting her head.

"_Please_," Naraku groveled.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, sipping at her icy drink through a straw.

"It's, _for the love of God I already told you, no_! _That thing can't come in the front door_!" Naraku screamed before the line went dead.

"Hmm," Kagome said before snapping her cell phone shut.

"Work?" Mr. Taishio asked.

"Yep," Kagome said, hopping off her stool. "Thanks for Buyo's brush, Sesshoumaru. I'll probably see you soon?"

The silver haired businessman looked incredibly smug at that moment, and for the life of her Kagome couldn't figure out why.

"Yes," Mr. Taishio said, a grin quite evident in his voice.

Kagome blinked and shrugged before she hurried from the coffee shop. It wasn't until she was already two blocks down the street that she realized, with a lot of cursing, that she had finally slipped and called Mr. Taishio, Sesshoumaru to his face.

* * *

Kagome arrived at her office to a wailing Naraku and an apathetic Kanna, who was busily typing away behind the safety of her desk.

In the door way was a large brown…ox. The animal was trying to get through the door, but its horns kept catching on the door frame, keeping the ox out of the clinic. Behind the ox was a man who was mostly bald with a patch of gray hair. He had the biggest eyes Kagome ever saw, and his nose was hawkish and pointed.

"Come on Momo," the man grunted, pushing against the ox's rear. "Suck it in old boy!"

"Sir I already told you, we don't allow large animals inside the clinic!" Naraku wailed, practically in hysterics as he flapped his arms.

Kagome put a comforting hand on Naraku's shoulder. The man looked upset and simultaneously shamed. "I tried to tell him Dr. Kagome, we don't allow large domesticated animals. He wouldn't listen!" Naraku insisted.

"It's fine Naraku. What's the client's name?" Kagome asked.

"Totosai. A retired CEO of a famous weapons production company. He now mostly collects antique swords and forges his own swords to sell," Kanna said, handing over a manilla file.

"Did he tell you that?" Kagome curiously asked.

"No."

"Alright then," Kagome said, quickly moving on. She was never one to question Kanna's information network. "Let's take care of this, shall we?" Kagome said, striding over to the door. She leaned out past the head of the patient ox that sat in the doorway. "Mr. Totosai? Mr. Totosai, I'm Dr. Kagome."

"Who?" Totosai asked, straightening up from his pushing position.

"Dr. Kagome," Kagome clearly repeated. "The vet? You told my assistant Nurse Naraku that your animal needed an appointment with me."

"I did?" Totosai asked.

"Yes, you did. I believe Sesshoumaru Taishio referred you to me," Kagome continued, light patting the ox's forehead.

"Ohhh! Sesshoumaru! Right, right! Who are you?"

"He's also quite absent minded," Kanna added from behind her desk while Kagome sighed.

"Dr. Kagome," Kagome supplied again with a lake full of patience.

"Ohh! You're that gal Sesshoumaru's eyeing! Right, he told me you might be able to help good ol' Momo here," Totosai said, patting the oxen's butt.

"Right. Well what exactly is wrong with Momo?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, I'm not the vet, you are," Totosai prompted.

Kagome sighed and dropped her head for a millisecond before smiling at her newest client. "Why don't we take Momo out onto the lawn where I can get a better look at him."

"Shouldn't you do that in the treatment room?" Totosai asked.

"I normally would, but Momo isn't going to fit through the door," Kagome said.

"Oh," was Totosai's response. "Who are you?"

* * *

"Thanks again Dr. Kagome," a miss Tohru Honda said with a smile as she put a leash on her completely black dog whom she apparently so elegantly named Spot.

"No problem Tohru. I'm sorry Spot was fooling you into thinking he was sick again," Kagome said with a smile as the black dog giddily licked Tohru, who was crouched down at face level with him.

The black dog was constantly faking sickness to garner attention from the poor high school student. Kagome didn't know why she bothered bringing the dog anymore; he had yet to really be sick. Occasionally Tohru brought along an orange cat or a small gray mouse with her on these various appointments, but the rodent and feline were never sick either. Instead they usually beat the tar out of the dog, who bore it all with an unnatural patience.

Plus Kagome couldn't put her finger on it exactly, but there was something _perverted_ about that dog. He seemed almost _too_ happy whenever Tohru hugged him.

Kagome watched the overly happy Spot disappear through the clinic door with Tohru Honda. "Whose next Kanna?" Kagome asked.

"Miss Kikyo Higuyashi," Kanna replied. Her usual blank tone was actually edged with something akin to dislike.

Kagome felt the pit of her stomach lurch and kept herself from groaning out loud at the mere name. _Kikyo Higuyashi_.

Kikyo was Inuyasha's bitter ex-girlfriend whom Sango and Miroku morosely referred to as "the porcelain doll." The woman made Kanna look like a virtual clown. The only emotions she demonstrated besides indifference were bitterness and hatred.

What was worse yet, before she lost her license, Kikyo was a veterinarian herself. For some inexplicable reason, Kikyo claimed that Inuyasha destroyed her practice, making her be striped of her medical license. For reasons unknown to everyone involved, Kikyo insisted on bringing her dragon-like lizards (whom she merely referred to as Soul Collectors. Supposedly it was after her favorite band.) to Kagome for regular checkups.

Kagome hissed under her breath as Nurse Naraku exited the newly sterilized and cleaned treatment room. "You can take Miss Kikyo in Dr. Kagome," Naraku said, glancing sideways at Kikyo. Like Kanna, Naraku was wary of Kikyo for the mere reason that she appeared to be out to get Kagome.

"Miss Kikyo, if you would please bring your lizards back into the treatment room," Kagome said as warmly as possible.

Kikyo stiffly stood, her long, black, silky hair swishing with the movement. Kikyo turned and picked up a metal cage. She walked across the waiting room and entered the treatment room, depositing the cage down on the counter.

Inside the cage were four lizards. Kagome affectionately referred to them as: White, Whitey, Whiter, and Whitest. The lizards were iguanas but they had some of the strangest features Kagome ever saw. Instead of being the familiar green they were all albinos with white skin and blue eyes. Additionally their facial structures almost looked dragon-like, and their skin was…wispy.

Kagome flipped through the lizards files. "It says you're here for the six month checkup, but it's been barely five months since I last saw your Soul Collectors," Kagome said.

"During the spring months it is especially important for lizards to have their check ups completed because of the change of temperatures and seasons," Kikyo said in a hollow tone.

Kagome glanced over at the one-time vet. "Right," she said. It was the same excuse Kikyo had used five months ago when she brought her lizards in at the four month mark, only then it was because it was changing from fall to winter.

Kagome picked up Whitey (she was impressed with herself that she could tell them all apart.) and set him on the scale.

"Did you reset the scale? You're supposed to reset the scale before using it," Kikyo darkly said.

"Nurse Naraku always resets the scale when he cleans the room before I bring in the next patient," Kagome said, taking note of the lizard's weight.

"How can you be sure?" Kikyo sullenly asked.

"Because I know Nurse Naraku. He may be a coward and he might be easily frightened, but he is always absolutely through," Kagome said unaffectedly.

Kagome moved onto inspecting Whitey. She twisted around to take a needle and syringe off a side counter and was about to open her mouth to ask Kikyo a question when the girl spoke herself.

"You _do_ know that iguanas do not need vaccinations, don't you?" she scoffed.

Kagome took a breath and counted until ten. "Yes, I do know that Kikyo. And I had hoped that because you were once a vet you would notice that this is _not_ a vaccination, but rather a syringe to gather blood. I was about to ask you if you wanted me to run blood work on all of your Soul Collectors _again_, even though they had their blood tested last visit as well."

"Iguanas don't show weakness or diseases until they are almost dead. The blood work makes sure they're fine," Kikyo defended.

"I _know_ that Kikyo. However, it's advised that you get the blood work done every other year, or annually. Not every four months," Kagome growled.

It was like this every time. Kikyo second guessed and questioned Kagome so much; Kagome had to wonder why on earth Kikyo even bothered to bring her iguanas in.

Kagome was thoroughly exhausted when she finally managed to shove Kikyo out the door. (She was always tired after the ex vet visited. Her confidence could hold out only so long after every movement and gesture was second guessed by a client.)

Kagome groaned as she leaned against the wall, covering her eyes with an arm. She was barely aware of Naraku padding past her to clean the treatment room.

"Long day?" asked a smooth voice.

"You have no idea," Kagome groaned. Kagome suddenly registered that someone was talking to her. She abruptly removed her arm and twisted to stare into the golden eyes of Mr. Sesshoumaru Taishio.

"Hello?" Kagome bewilderedly said.

"Good afternoon," Mr. Sesshoumaru Taishio said with a smug smirk.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked.

Mr. Taishio motioned to Rin who was chattering away to Kanna. "My charge declared the desire to schedule another appointment. Are you doing well?"

Kagome blinked very slowly. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Mr. Taishio reached out to lightly grasp her chin. "Because you appear to be very pale."

"I'm fine," Kagome said, brushing him off. "But thank you for your concern, Mr. Taishio."

Mr. Taishio's smirk from that morning reappeared. "Come now Kagome, you call me Sesshoumaru in public but in your office you insist on calling me Mr. Taishio?"

"That was a mistake," Kagome defended.

"Hardly. Please, continue to call me Sesshoumaru, Dr. Kagome, I insist," Sesshoumaru smoothly uttered.

Kagome muttered under her breath before speaking. "Fine. What animal have you brought this time, Sesshoumaru?"

Rin skipped up Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "It's Black Beauty! Can I go get Black Beauty, Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked her guardian, who tossed her his car keys.

Kagome turned white. "Uh, Rin, uh wait?" she called but the little girl was already out of the door. Kagome turned on Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, I've told you before, we don't allow large domesticated animals on the premise of my clinic!"

"I recall that rule, yes. What of it?" Sesshoumaru smoothly asked.

"This morning that Mr. Totosai of yours made me check his cow out on my _lawn_! I will not be extending the same courtesy to you and whatever horse or pony Rin has dragged here," Kagome snarled.

"Who said anything about a horse?" Sesshoumaru asked, sounding most amused.

"Black Beauty!" Kagome cited.

"Is a guinea pig," Sesshoumaru blankly replied.

"I've got him!" Rin called out, reentering the clinic. She held a small cage above her head. Sure enough, Kagome could see a fuzzy, black little guinea pig peeping at her.

Kagome sagged back against the wall, visibly defeated. "I give up," she groaned.

The checkup went by quickly. Black Beauty was fat and fine. Rin had worried for the small pet because the previous night she had accidentally dropped him while trying to hand him over to Sesshoumaru.

It only took a quick yodel and a reassuring smile to comfort Rin. Within eight minutes the girl was skipping out of the door, holding her black guinea pig over her head. Sesshoumaru did not follow her and instead dawdled as Kanna possessed his credit card.

"Why do you not perform check ups on large animals?" he asked.

Kagome thoughtfully frowned as she considered his words. "Specialization mostly. Truthfully in college I did specialize in equines, but I wanted to live in Tokyo and there aren't many stables here. Additionally the people who do have horses are not really the kind of people I want as clients. I want normal, average people with normal, average pets."

"So you do know medical science about large domesticated animals?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"To an extent, yes. There's not much of a demand for it, but I know the basics and perhaps even an intermediate level," Kagome chattered, not realizing she was digging herself a _big_ hole.

"Excellent. Then would you mind accompanying me tomorrow evening? I'm considering buying a pony named Aoi for Rin. I would like a vet's opinion on the animal before I purchase it," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome shook her head. "You would be better off getting an expert's opinion on it."

"I will. But you know Rin and I trust your judgment when it comes to animals. Tessaiga is a testimony to that," Sesshoumaru smoothly said.

Kagome frowned, still not completely convinced. "I don't know…" she said.

"Think about it. You have my business card. I'll call you tomorrow," Sesshoumaru said before taking his credit card from Kanna and sweeping out of the door.

Kagome was slightly shocked by Sesshoumaru's proposition, but she was even more shocked by her secretary's comment. "Sounds like a date. You should go. He's hott," the girl said, never removing her eyes from her computer screen. "Your schedule is open for any time after 5:00 pm," she added.

Kagome stared at the high school student before her assistant also shocked her to her wits. "He's scrambling for a reason to interact with you. First over feeding Ah and Un, then allowing Rin to drop Black Beauty, and now pretending to buy Rin a pony," Naraku said, his voice didn't quiver for once.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Rin would have been walking on air and telling everything that breathed if she thought she was getting a pony. She obviously didn't know," Naraku observed.

"Maybe it's going to be a surprise?" Kagome suggested.

Kanna snorted. "Sesshoumaru giving anyone a surprise? That has about the same possibility as Inuyasha turning into a cross dresser."

Kagome had to agree with the secretary's statement.

"Kakashi Hatake and his pack of eight dogs are here," Naraku said, peeping out the front window.

"Oh gosh, does he still dress them up in those dorky sweater vests?" Kagome groaned.

"Yeah," Naraku said as Kanna started digging through the files. "Why does he own so many?"

"He hunts. They're his tracking dogs," Kanna said as she set the files aside.

"Does he really need eight of them?" Naraku asked. "In the middle of Tokyo no less."

"Whatever floats his boat. I don't care, he didn't bring his students with him this time did he? That Naruto kid nearly decimated my X-ray machine when he started fighting with the black haired brat," Kagome complained.

"It appears that he left them behind this time," Naraku noted.

"Finally, something is going my way," Kagome breathed.

* * *

Later that night Kagome pet Buyo as she watched TV, occasionally glancing down at the blue brush that sat on the couch next to her. She was oddly unwilling to use it. It still puzzled her why on earth Sesshoumaru bought it for her.

Miles away, a smug Sesshoumaru reclined in his couch, his charge already neatly tucked in bed with her zoo of animals.

Sesshoumaru could hardly believe his good luck when he came across Kagome this morning. Things would be proceeding nicely if he was able to lure her out of the clinic. He could only inflict inconsequential injuries on Rin's pets for so long before the vet would catch on.

If Kagome reacted as she hoped, right now she would be wracking her brain for a reason why Sesshoumaru bought her that stupid brush. Sesshoumaru had known the girl would only allow him to treat her to one item. A frappe was easily forgotten, but a brush that would lie around the house for the months to come would be a physical reminder to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru smirked and leaned further back into his chair. Yes, things were going quite nicely.

* * *

A/N: I never really addressed this but I suppose it's time to fess up: I am NOT a vet student. No no no no no. I do try to be at least slightly accurate. All of the details listed in this story are either from visits to the vet I've made with my pets, or from some shallow research. Kikyo's and Kagome's conversation about the iguanas is true, but I haven't really bothered to look up a lot of information regarding veterinary school. Because this is a Fanfiction I don't really care if everything is 100 percent correct, so please bear with it if there are any errors.

Kagome's clinic is based off a veterinary clinic I took my pets to as a little kid. (Yes it really was attached to the vet's house.)

I tried doing research to better grasp Totosai's character… but I couldn't really find much of anything about him, so I took some artistic liberties.

It must be pretty obvious that I hate Kikyo, or at least intensely dislike. Sorry, I can never find it in myself to make her a nice person. She just doesn't seem nice or even remotely likeable.

Finally, Thank you for reading my story, and now **I beg you on my knees, groveling, please review**! Pretty please? I love you so much!! I promise!


End file.
